Childhood Dreams
by Manalio
Summary: A cute AU spiritshipping fanfic of two childhood friends Johan and Judai talking about their own dreams. NOW WITH DARKSHIPPING AND EPILOGUE! *Ha you guys thought I wouldn't make another chapter* *AU* *OLD*
1. Chapter 1

Childhood Dreams

A cute AU spiritshipping fanfic of two childhood friends Johan and Judai talking about their own dreams.

It might have Darkshipping if you guys want

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh gx nor their characters. I'd turn it all gay to be honest. (HOHOHOHO)

* * *

In a sunny afternoon at Domino City, a ten-year old brunette haired male was running off out of the red colored house, a grin on his face. Looking behind him was a male that shared the same appearance, only baring gold-colored eyes, longer hair, and wearing a junior high uniform.

"Haou! Hurry up!"

Frowning, Haou poked the boy's head and pulled on his cheeks. "Judai, you don't HAVE to wake me up early just to mean Johan yourself!"

Judai and Haou were brothers, an age difference by two, and were living by themselves in the house since their parents were always away for work. Haou was the oldest brother and attending Junior high as a freshmen, with the personality of a 'king' (_Haou even had a group of five males who guarded him in school_) but also a mothery type that was aimed more to Judai.

Judai was the youngest, and was a fourth grader that was living life to the fullest in his own innocent way, attracting people like a magnet (_Haou actually wish he could make a repel against people for Judai_).

However Judai was in the amidst of suffer and flailing as a voice called out, "Haou-_chan_ stop picking on your brother~"

The two brothers turned around to see the source of the voice that 'saved' Judai, a Tall teal haired male with bright orange eyes, wearing the same junior high uniform as Haou. He grinned as he waved lovingly to Haou.

"I wanted to see you Haou!~" "Go straight to hell Jehu."

Jehu was Haou's 'friend', but.. Jehu often thought differently and stated the opposite to only get hurt by Haou after wards. (_Judai actually thought they were a married couple at one point_.)

Judai could only laugh before seeing a eleven year old teal haired male that looked a lot like Jehu, only with emerald colored eyes, waving and smiling gently at Judai.

"Good morning Judai." With a grin Judai ran towards the house gate and opened it for the two. "Johan! Good morning!"

Johan was Judai's friend, but also the relative of Jehu by blood (_Haou often warned Judai that Johan would turn into somebody like Jehu_), but he had been living with relatives from Nor way and moved in two years ago with Jehu.

He had a bright grin but it turned into a frown as Haou pulled him away from Johan.

"You're NOT walking together completly by yourself you idiot. Let's hurry up and drop you off to school." Jehu wrapped his arm around Haou's waist, nuzzling into Haou's crook of his neck.

"And I'll hold you like this-"

**THWACK**

Instant elbow punch in the stomach. Haou calmly took Judai's hand as he led him to school with Johan following them and poor Jehu left behind in pain.

* * *

At Domino Elementary....

_**DING DONG DING DONG**_

"Judai! Do you wanna play duel monsters with me?"

Looking up at the cute blond girl with a deck in her hand, he polietly shook his head.

"Sorry Asuka, I promised to play with Johan today."

He didn't hear the mutters behind his back from some boys about Judai rejecting the school's most cutest girl. What did Asuka do? She merely smiled before nodding. "It's okay! I'll play with Onii-san then. But.. it was really Sho-kun who wanted to watch us duel."

Sho was Judai's friends, but often addressed him as Aniki since Judai had protect Sho from a bully before. To be honest, Judai didn't understand how was he thought as a friend to an 'Aniki' when Sho's brother was ten times cooler then him.

"True. See ya Asuka!" Judai had ran out of his classroom to visit Johan in the classroom next door. However when he saw him, Johan seemed to be busy writing something.

Tilting his head, Judai walked and asked cutely, "Johan, what are you writing?"

With a yelp, Johan covered his notebook and looked up at Judai. "Judai!... Oh... it's nothing... Just something about our dreams." With a twinkle in his eyes, Judai took a seat next to him and smiled. "Really?... Then why are you still working on it?"

Nervously, the child spoke as he was speaking his deepest secret, "I... don't have a dream. I have everything I guess... Family, Friends, being a kid, duel monsters... Why should we grow up?"

Judai could only smile before laughing as he patted Johan's back, "It's okay! We're still kids right but... I know one dream I have!" With curiosity, Johan soon spoke, "What... is that?"

"I wanna duel all of my life! I also want to go see the weird tilting tower! I also want to see everything..." As Judai's List went on and on, Johan laughed before he began to write. Leaning over, Judai peeked over. What was Johan writing was... his dreams. "Johan? Why are you writing that?"

Johan looked at the questioning brunette child before smiling.

"I want to have the same dream as Judai. It sounds so fun! Like a big travel trip in those books. But... I guess I have a dream now." "Eh? What what?!"

Johan grinned widely before taking a pencil and writing in the note book in big letters:

I wanna marry the person I like!

". . . Ehhhh----!?" Judai turned bright red before looking at Johan. "Marry?..." Nodding, Johan spoke as he was a genius of some sorts, "Yup! Jehu told me he was gonna marry Haou and become the 'king''s escort! And... I want to marry you!"

He spoke this so naturally that Judai couldn't help but blush. "But... What would that make me?" Thinking hard, Johan could speak cheerfully, "My Bride!"

Looking at Judai with a sad face, Johan tilted hia head. "You won't?..." Turning red, Judai looked away. "I... don't mind... I won't be a pretty bride though..." Johan grinned from ear to ear, kissing Judai on the cheek when the other kids weren't looking, before he spoke, "You'll make the most cutest bride Ju-_chan_!"

* * *

At Dinner

"And so... can I be Johan's bride?"

Haou choked on his dinner that consisted on pizza.

* * *

AN:

So... do you guys want a Darkshipping chapter on this? ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Childhood Dreams- The Dark Shipping side

You guys asked for it, and you get it 3

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh gx nor their characters. I'd turn it all gay to be honest. (HOHOHOHO)

* * *

Ah.. it was a clean and sweet morning for Jehu Andreson, nothing to worry about but to see Haou's cute face in the morning. The male grinned to himself as his fantasies led him to a rather exaggerated day dream:

~Jehu's Day dream (_With Haou's OCCing_)~

_Walking down towards the path of school, Jehu had a smile on his before waiting for the usual good morning greeting. In about three... two... one.._

_"Jehu-kun!~"_

_Turning around, Jehu saw his sweet cute adorable Haou smiled and running at him. Opening his arms for the male who hugged him tightly, he gently kissed the top of Haou's head. Oh Haou was just too cute sometimes. Too bad it was a school day today. "Morning Haou-chan. Where's my good morning kiss?"_

_Haou looked up with those cute puppy eyes before he giggled. "But... I don't want it to be merely a good morning kiss... Nee~ Jehu?~ Kiss me please-"_

_That was when a school bag made contact with his face._

~End of Day dream~

Glaring at Jehu, Haou had threw his bag at the grinning teal haired male muttering to himself about his 'Haou-chan' when he came to school. He walked over and pulled his school bag off the pervert, before grabbing the collar of his shirt. "You... want a good morning kiss?..."

Jehu grinned slightly, nodding. "That I do! Now will you give it to me Haou-chan?~"

But the thing that surprised him was Haou smiling cutely before he was tugged down...

For a painful headbutt on the face. "KISS THAT YOU PERVERT!" Letting go, Haou turned away to run to school as Jehu scrowled, but the scrowl turned into an evil grin. "Haou-chan's playing hard to get eh?.. I'll get back at him during school."

Which was gonna be both a hard and annoying experience.

* * *

"King!" Growling, Haou turned around before slamming his fist on his desk. "What?!" A blond student, a 'follower' of Haou splaced a wrapped melon pan in front of Haou, smiling.

"Please eat, your highness seems so... irritated this morning."

Unwrapping the melon pan, Haou was eating slowly before sighing. "It's freaking Jehu, Baou. He's always getting on my nerves every morning..." Taking another bite out of the melon pan, Baou frowned. "I can beat him up your highness!-"

"You and what army?" Before Baou could turned to the sorce of the voice, he paled as he saw Jehu, who was wrapping his arms around Haou's neck. Jehu grinned slightly before nuzzling against Haou's cheek. "Haou-chan~ You're so mean beating up on me!" Looking up at Baou, his eyes glowed dangerously before he muttered, "And you better freaking scram.. being all nice to my BOYfriend like that-"

**THWACK**

"UGH!-" Jehu had been, once more folks, elbowed in the stomach as Haou merely sat in his seat. "Pervert, go to hell."

Yeaahhh.. Jehu would have to rethink his plans.

* * *

_DING DONG DING DONG..._

Standing up from his seat, Haou walked out of the class room to look something up in the libaray with out his followers stalking him. But little did he know, Jehu was slowly and silent following his every move, waiting for Haou to be completly alone for a little... chat.

Poor Haou didn't notice as he went to the empty section of the libary to look up a book for cooking tonight's dinner before he got pinned down against the libary booksleves by Jehu.

"Jehu?!-" "Shhhhh~ No yelling in the libary Haou~"

Biting on his lip, Haou looked away and asked harshly, "What do you want?..."

Frowning Jehu leaned in and kissed Haou's cheek. "Why you ask? I just want to know why you're so mad today. Normally you'd let me cling on to you THEN you elbow me in the stomach."

Haou frowned as he looked up to the bastard kissing his cheek, "YOU put ideas of marrige in Johan's brain! Now Judai's asking me to let him be Johan's bride!... Ahhhh.. your freaking stupid ideas are effecting the brats." Jehu could only stare before laughing.

"Is that so?... Johan has some guts after all!... But don't you think it'd be a nice idea.. them getting married. Shouldn't we," Jehu moved in dangerously close to Haou's body, "Get married as well? It's not like you hate me, in fact...."

Leaning in Haou's ear, he whispered huskily, "Don't you love me like I love you? Ha-ou-chan?~"

_U--uwa?!- _Haou turned into a bright red color as he began to struggle against Jehu, hitting him on the chest. "Get off me you pervert!-" "No way~ After all, Didn't you first tell me you liked me in your sleep when we were kids?"

Haou blinked as Jehu merely smiled and hugged Haou closer to him. "It was so damn adorable... you were crying out my name, 'Jehu... Jehu.. I like you so much' Don't you remember? Since then... I'll be happy to be yours my _highness~_"

**THWACK BAM POW**

Before Jehu could go any longer with his molesting, Haou had kicked him in the leg, headbutt him, and punch him in the stomach as well. Haou was elft beathing heavily and blushing like a mad man. He... there was no way... he himself would tell Jehu his feelings for the pervert. EVER!

Stomping off, Haou left Jehu in pain as Haou stopped slightly. Lightly touching his cheek, he turned even more red, frowning.

"I'm never going to tell him in a million years. That moron that figure it out by himself!"

After all, why did Jehu had to make him tell him he loved him every day? He perfectly knew the damned answer.

* * *

"..." "What?"

"Haou-san, is that a hickey from Jehu-onii-san?"

Scratch that, Jehu's ass was going to hell.

* * *

A/N: I feel accomplished, NOW let's finish that other fanfic too!


	3. Chapter 3

Childhood Dreams

A/N

... YOU GUYS! STOP MAKING ME TYPE MORE FFFFF. Aftering reading the review, a spur to type one LAST chapter made me do this. THIS IS GONNA BE THE LAST. I SWEAR...

Until somebody suggests another idea that'll make me type on spur too.

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh gx nor their characters. I'd turn it all gay to be honest. (HOHOHOHO)

* * *

Seven Years Later...

Seventeen year old Johan looked to the happy sixteen-year old Judai who was talking about how he had beaten Kaiser in a duel recently, making him the next king of games in their high school. Judai had grown to be beautiful to Johan, and the fact several of boys had automatically bowed to Judai when he entered high school with him, also proved it. Even though it was mostly due to the 'supreme king's rule that Judai was respected by others who were older then him.

With a smile on his face, he could remember when he confessed his feelings during Junior high to Judai. Judai's reply? A sweet kiss on the lips.

A grin came on the bluenette's face as he remembered this. Since then, he and Judai had been together for a good while that people called them the married couple. Marriage... it echoed in his mind as he remembered a faint promise towards Judai. Except he couldn't tell what.

While Johan was busy trying to remember, Judai had crawled on top of Johan and sat on his lap, frowning to his boyfriend. "Jo-kun!" Hearing the use of his pet name, Johan looked up to see Judai pouting.

Oops.

"What's wrong Johan? Is something bothering you?" Judai tilted his head as Johan smiled slightly. "Well... I just can't remember something since somebody told me you and me are literally a married couple..."

As he spoke, the door opened to show Haou wearing a red apron and with reading glasses on. "Johan, Judai, Dinner's ready."

Haou, by the end of senior year in high school, got fed up with Jehu's teasing and avoidance of Jehu confessing his feelings to Haou. So what did he do? He promptly socked him in the stomach and gave him a passionate kiss, confessing his feelings and telling Jehu to stop so cowardly with his feelings. Now Haou and Jehu were in college and living under the same roof with Judai and Johan, and were thought to be married by several of friends.

"Ah... Haou-san... I have a question actually.." Blinking, the golden eyed male spoke, "Go, the food's gonna get cold so make it quick." "Did something happen to Judai and me when we kids? I can't get the feeling off my head whenever somebody says that Judai and me were like a married couple."

Staring at Johan and Judai, Haou laughed slightly as he said, "Oh wow... that again? It's been a few years since I heard that."

What?? "Haou-nii, what are you talking about?" Haou however laughed as he said, "When you guys were little, apparently Johan proposed to you and Judai accepted. I remember the beating I gave Jehu when I heard that.. I was so shocked that I beat poor Jehu up."

Flushing slightly, Johan soon remembered that time. "Oh... Now I remember..." Judai was also red, but he smiled as he grabbed Johan's hand. "Come on let's go eat."But as soon as Haou left the room, Johan could hear a door open, most likely Jehu, since he soon heard a few whimpers and moans around the corner. Both Johan and Juda froze before sitting back down from their spots on Judai's bed.

Yup, no dinner tonight.

Looking over to the blushing brunette, Johan soon spoke, "Hey Judai." Looking over to Johan with a smile, he asked, "What?"

"Will you still be willing to marry me?"

Judai stared at Johan, a blush growing on his face. Moving over to Johan and hugging him, he laughed. "Judai Yuki Andreson... I kinda like that."

Grinning, Johan leaned in for a kiss. "Good."

* * *

By the time Johan and Judai could assume they were safe and walked out, both of them blushed at the sight of Jehu pinning a half naked Haou on the ground.

Jehu innocently looked up to Johan, a grin on his face. "I'm back!"

. . . .

"GET OFF PERVERT!!!"

**THWACK!**

Yup, nothing had changed for Haou and Jehu.

* * *

AN:

... It's officially finished! YES!


End file.
